1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping set for the transmission of torques, and more particularly, to a clamping set.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,444,608 discloses a typical clamping set. A clamping set, as used here, means a clamping arrangement forming a structural unit and having a cylindrical inner peripheral face and a cylindrical outer peripheral face which can be inserted, for example, in the space between the outer peripheral face of a shaft and the inner peripheral face of an external component surrounding the shaft. This means that neither the shaft nor the outer component to be clamped requires a special machining of the peripheral faces. In particular, conical faces need not be provided, which in many, particular heavy components requires considerable additional machining.
The above clamping set comprises two taper bushings which, during clamping, are axially displaced towards each other through tightening of a screw sleeve In the process, the taper bushings open out radially while gliding over the taper faces, thereby causing a clamping of the outer component on the shaft. The inner taper bushing is axially connected to the taper face through an external thread onto which the internally threaded screw sleeve can be screwed. The screw sleeve rests axially against the outer taper bushing and produces the axial displacement thereof when turned. The screw sleeve has an axial extension which at its end has a collar projecting radially outwards with elastic expansion of a slit end of the outer taper bushing. The collar snaps into a corresponding inner peripheral groove of said bushing, so that the screw sleeve, which is screwed onto the inner taper bushing, can both pull and press axially at the outer taper bushing, and the clamping set can be both tightened and released by means of the screw sleeve.
A similar clamping set assembly is described in European Patent Specification 7 217, but in this case the screw sleeve engages in an outer peripheral groove of the outer taper ring.
The common feature of both these prior devices is that, although great axial forces can be applied during clamping through direct contact of the screw sleeve, for the releasing operation the engagement of radially projecting collars in grooves of the other element is necessary. This results in additional expense, design difficulties, and limitations in the ability to absorb axial forces, because the collars provide only the engaging flank whose engagement depth cannot be great due to design and/or fitting reasons.
If, however, the taper angles were self-locking and have a flat taper angle within the self-locking region, so that the self-locking effect is very marked, the forces required for axial removal of the taper surfaces from one another are considerable and exceed the values which can be applied with the known designs, especially with larger shaft diameters.